This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various games have been sold that focus on fine motor skills involving the hands, such as Simon®, Bop-It®, and card games that require relatively quick reflexes. These games may include visual and audio stimuli.
For sports training that focuses on more extensive muscle movement, hand eye coordination training may include bouncing tennis balls, trying to catch a flubbed bouncy ball, or other challenges. These devices are often sold “as is” and are not reconfigurable to account for age, ability, and desired difficulty levels. Such training also often neglects the game element that motivates trainees.
There is need in the art for a reconfigurable hand-eye coordination training device that exercises more than just the hands, and does so by adding a game element to promote use.